The Change
by Seleen
Summary: Selene Rayne was always destined to be a vampire so she now lives at the vampire mansion. But when war breaks out and no one knows the true cause of it can she keep the vampire world from falling into darkness save her new family and rescue her true love
1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday, thank goodness for that. I was getting so sick of school and right now I'm in my homeroom listening to the teacher drone on and on about sentence fragments. They can't be that confusing! But he was still talking about them the same way he had been for half an hour.

I was so wrapped up in my own complaints and thoughts that I didn't realize he had stopped. "Finally!" I thought. Then I realized he was staring with his mouth gaping open at something in the doorway. And when I looked I totally knew why.

In the doorway stood the three most beautiful people I had ever seen. The first was a woman with shining brown hair that fell to her waist and bright sky blue eyes that I could see from across the room. The other two were tough looking men with black hair.

Everyone was still staring when my teacher, recovered his powers of speech.

"May I, uh I mean Can I help you?" he asked with a shaking voice.

"No, you are not what we are here for", she stated in a voice that rang and was filled with authority.

Holy crap!! She had fangs! I knew what was happening then, rumors of kids being taken to the vampire mansion always popped up randomly. I wonder who they would take.

Then the woman's voice rang out again and she spoke the words that changed my life forever: "We are here for Kathleen Rayne, would she please get her stuff and come with us?"

I immediately got my stuff and walked to where they were standing. Sometimes I like being the center of attention other times I hated it. This was one of the times I hated it. All eyes were on me as I walked out of the room.

As soon as we walked out of the room the woman spoke again. She said, "Hello Kathleen as you have probably guessed I am a vampire and you are too. Or at least you have begun to change. You have had the vampire trait in you from birth"

Great. Hmmm I wonder what my parents will think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

So on that oh so positive note I followed them out the school gate to a very expensive looking deep blue car.

" My name is Lisette. I am the priestess in charge of the mansion here in New Jersey", Said Lisette. "I know how strange this may seem but I have a feeling you will catch on very quickly"

" It actually all seems totally awesome to me, I kinda had no life outside of school" I said.

"Then you should enjoy it here because you shall be very busy", she replied.

"Busy doing what!" I questioned

" Training of course! You have new powers you haven't discovered and we need to test those powers and see exactly how powerful you are" She stated.

Ok. Brilliant. I had "powers" where were these powers when I got the hell beat out of me in fifth grade? "Woah", I thought, when I caught sight of the car again. It was sleek and fast looking and by far the nicest car I had ever seen. We took off flying down the road and twisting and turning on a street I had never seen before. We came to a sudden halt and I flew into the seat in front of me.

" DAMN IT!" I exclaimed. Great now I was gonna have a giant bruise for everyone to stare at. Wait, who was everyone?

I followed Lisette up the gihugic stairs and into the hall of the enormous vampire mansion, that, whether I liked it or not, was now my home.

Lisette resumed speaking: Welcome to the vampire mansion, home to all the vampires of New Jersey. You may choose from 3 different rooms. There are 12 floors and rooms start on the eighth floor. Your choices are 16, 44, and 76.

"44" I said immediately, 4 was my lucky number and I figured double the luck.

"that's fine with me. Tomorrow your strength and power will be evaluated and you will learn your gift. Please hold off on questions, they will be answered tomorrow. I suggest you get some rest. You will find food and clothes in your room" she said in a rush.

"wait! I have one question" I practically screamed, "what about my parents? Do they know?

"Yes, they were informed earlier today". She said with finality, ending the conversation.

I headed towards the elevator and selected my room number and began the climb up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The elevator doors slid open and I quickly walked down the hall to room 44. I opened the door and stepped into one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. The double the luck thing worked. I was in a room themed black and green and red, my favorite colors. The walls were painted black and the bed had a green comforter with black and red pillows. There was a couch with a flat screen tv in front of it and two more black chairs with red pillows spread out in the room. I walked through another door and into a bathroom with a vichy shower and spa bathtub. I smiled when I saw the huge counter by the sink. I made a mess with make up. I walked out of the bathroom and into a huge closet filled with clothes. Mainly dark colors. Next I explored the kitchen and found a bunch of munchies. I had a feeling that I could get used to this.

I grabbed some pj pants and a cami, got changed, washed my face and climbed into the huge bed. I figured it would take me forever to get to sleep but I passed out with in minutes.

Later when I woke up it took a minute to remember where I was. When I finally did remember I grabbed the clock. It was 3pm! I had slept from 10 last night to 3 the next day. WTF?! Ok so that was weird. I ran to the closet and grabbed skinny jeans, black stiletto boots, a tank top and a jean jacket and hurried to get changed. One thing I had to say for this place, they had amazing style. I found eyeliner and other things in that category in the cabinet in the bathroom. As I was heading out the door I notice a note on the floor by the door.

Meet me in room 8 when you wake up,

Lisette.

Great now its time to find out what my "powers" were. I wonder how they find out? Oh crap is this gonna hurt?

Guess I'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stepped cautiously into the room only to see Lisette standing there with a man.

"Please come here Selene" called Lisette.

I walked closer wondering what the hell was going on. I thought I was going to know what my powers were not talk to some weird guy. As I got closer the mans eyes widened and he whispered something to Lisette. Her face brightened and her face began to look excited. Then she spoke:

"Selene, I knew you would be special. You have an ability that has not been seen in thousands of years, the ability to manipulate energy. That means that anything and everything that has even the slightest connection with energy is something that you may have absolute control over. But you can only have control over it with practice, strength and great care as to not disturb the balance of the world because that is something that is in your control as well. But be wary the balance and fate of the world in your hand can be terrible thing and the price for corrupting the world is death or worse."

Whoa now I was seriously going crazy. The fate and balance of the world? In my hands? Come on! I wasn't ready for this now and I probably wouldn't ever be. As if she could read my mind Lisette spoke again:

"This is your responsibility ready or not. You have to make a choice and no matter what that choice you will follow the path of a vampire. It is your destiny."

And with those final, very frightening words she left the room. The man followed. I walked quickly out of the room and ran smack into a girl who looked about my age and that had shimmering curly auburn hair.

"Oh my goodness im so sorry! Hey you're Selene, the new girl right? Hi I'm Lexi it's so nice to meet you" she said in a rush. Then she had a look on her face that made me think she was reminding herself to breathe.

I laughed and said "yeah I'm Selene; hi it's nice to meet you too".

"I was actually just coming to find you", she said, surprising me. Lisette wanted me to show you around and introduce you to your mentor and a few of the other kids who share in your abilities, though they are not quite as powerful as you".

"ummmm ok?" I said uncertainly. There were other kids like me? I was going to have a mentor?

She laughed and grabbed my hand and started tugging me forward saying "your mentor is Leah Skies she's the most powerful energy manipulator here aside from you. She hasn't taken a new student in years you must be really special".

Wow surprisingly Lexi was making me feel better. I mean she made this sound like it was all so easy. And it definitely looked like she loved it here. I wondered what her ability was but I didn't want to ask out of fear that it was rude.

We walked a while without talking but the silence wasn't awkward, when she finally stopped outside a door a voice immediately said "come on!"

We stepped in and I saw Leah Skies, my new mentor, for the first time. I felt like I knew her but maybe it was just nerves. She had long black hair and green-gray eyes.

When she spoke her voice reminded me oddly of a waterfall, she said: hello my name is Leah I am your new mentor. I have heard a lot about you and I can't wait to get to know you".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uh, Hi" I managed to say. God I was brilliant!

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked.

"Sure" yet another brilliant response from Selene Rayne

As we walked through a beautiful garden filled with streams and ponds and flowers she said:

"I assume that Lisette discussed the name change with you. Because from what I heard, Selene, is not your birth name."

"Yeah she did" I replied remembering a rather interesting conversation.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Upon arriving you became an emancipated minor. You also have the choice of changing your name. If you have a name selections please say so now." Said Lisette._

"_Selene Rayne" I said immediately._

"_Selene is the name of the full moon goddess". It wasn't a question; it was a statement of simple fact._

"_Yes I know"._

"_Interesting". _

"Alright then maybe I should explain to you how to use your powers" Leah said suddenly, drawing me from my memory.

" Sure!" I said immediately happier, I had been waiting for this.

"Well, drawing energy and moving or throwing, pushing and other things like that is quite easy. The real challenge is in manipulating it and bending it do to more complicated things, like seeing the future and influencing peoples mind. I can see from the startled look on your face that you did not know exactly how powerful you are. So I will start with giving you a basic understanding of energy: Everything is either made of energy or has energy running through it. A rock has energy running through it, so by filling it with that energy allows you to move it." Everything she said I kept firmly implanted in my brain.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and reach out with your mind. What do you feel?"

It took me a minute but then I realized what I was sensing. "Energy!" I exclaimed. It was everywhere! All around me and coursing through my body.

"Correct" she said, "now hold out your hand, palm up and pull with your mind, gather the energy around you to your palm".

I felt a weird tingling in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that I was holding a shimmering black ball that appeared to be moving on the inside.

The first thing I said was: "why is it black?"

"It reflects the color of your aura, which is black. It makes since. A black aura represents many things including power, strength and control, which are all qualities you posses and now I believe, I have given you enough to ponder for tonight. Return to my room at eight pm tomorrow, goodnight".

I watched her walk away and then I returned swiftly to my room, releasing the energy on my way. Hell YES she'd given me enough to ponder. But oddly enough after I had showered, eaten and went bed, I passed out within minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up I found a package and note waiting on the table by my door. I opened the note and it said:

_Selene,_

_It has come to my attention that you are friends with Lexi. This is very good she is powerful and kind and will make a good friend for you. My other concern is that you will not be able to communicate with friends and family so in the package is two gifts that ought to help with that, thank you, Lisette_

_P.S. you have unlimited access to __all! __ Wireless internets, even if they are password protected._

When I opened the package I found a black laptop and cell phone. I turned the phone on and saw that I had a new text, WHAT? From who?

**Hey its Lexi, Lisette gave me your number. Meet me in the caf. When you wake up pls.**

I got dressed in skinny jeans and a dark red flannel and stiletto heels with cute gold buckles. As I made my way to the cafeteria I saw tons of kids, I thought it was mainly adults here but I guess I was wrong

I spotted Lexi waiting for me outside and hurried up to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hungry? Awe come on don't look so scared it's not like your going to eat raw meat! You can have Coco puffs if you want!" she said obviously noticing my discomfort.

"Yay! I love coco puffs they are the only cereal I will eat!" I said happily.

"You're kidding? Me too!"

We went and had our breakfast and I told her about the energy I had summoned yesterday. She was fascinated that it had been so easy for me, when she first started using her power it had been difficult for her. She said the same things Leah had said about my aura and even informed me that hers was brown ringed with blue.

"Every student meets with their mentor at the time the mentor requests. I have to meet my mentor at 7:32. She loves to mix stuff up so she always picks random times. Her name is Elianna but everyone calls her Ellie. She is always there for me"

I suddenly began to hope that maybe that would be what it was like from me and Leah someday. I wanted her to be someone I could trust and someone I could talk to.

As if she could read my thoughts Lexi said:

"That will happen to you and Leah eventually every mentor and student form a special bond"

"Holy Crap" she blurted "Aaron Dawnz is back!!"

That's when I saw him for the first time, black hair, dark deep green eyes and a totally hot body.

Aaron Dawnz.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aaron Dawnz POV:

I walked into the cafeteria and as usual all eyes turned to me. Ok I was good looking but come on people, no need to stare. I continued as if no one was looking at me, I didn't normally come in here but today I wanted to see the new girl everyone was talking about.

Selene was her name I believe and she was said to be the most powerful vamp in a long time. I wanted to know if she looked as powerful as people said she was. I spotted her with Lexi, one of my close friends.

Damn. Selene was gorgeous! Thick blond hair, perfect facial features and greens eyes with streaks of brown, red, and gold in them. One of my abilities was to see auras and she had a pure black aura. It wasn't just her looks that attracted to me to her though; it was her strength and confidence that she projected.

She had the same power as me: energy but obviously she was stronger. Even though I was trained and she wasn't, she could probably kick my ass.

She looked up and met my eyes; it was like an electric shock.

Right away I knew I would be with her.

Selene Rayne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Selene POV

I couldn't stop staring. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew Lexi was trying to get me to answer her and act normal again but I couldn't. That is until he met my eyes and started to walk towards me. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Do I look okay?"

"Hey Lex, long time no see" he said and I swear to god I almost fainted at the sound of his voice. It was indescribable.

"Hey Aaron" said Lexi, "this is Selene she new here.

"I know who you are, Selene I have heard a lot about you" he said.

All I could think was "he knows who I am!!"

"Hi" I said surprised by how normal I sounded despite the chaos consuming my mind. We walked out of the cafeteria and into a garden and I listened to Aaron and Lexi catch up. My phone vibrated in my pocket:

**We will not be meeting until 12- Leah**

Great.

"Umm I have to go" lexi said. "You guys should hang out though; I think you will be good friends"

"Fine by me" he said giving me a breath taking smile.

Aaron POV

Yes! I was alone with her, but what was I going to say? Hi im Aaron and the moment I saw you I loved you. Which happened less then twenty minutes ago?

So I settled on the classic: "so you're new here?"

Um yeah

Our eyes met and we just stared. I couldn't look away; she had the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. Then I kissed her. I couldn't help it! She was so damn beautiful. I went to pull away but I felt her arms go around me and she pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Maybe she felt the connection to.

Selene POV

He kissed me! I should have stopped it instead of pulling him closer but something in the back of my mind told me not to. It felt so…_ right._ So I continued to kiss him. Eventually I got a little bored and decided to make it interesting. I ran the tip of my tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth and before I knew it his tongue was in my mouth! "Wow" I thought, my first French kiss. I was definitely Not a ho. I mean come on this was my first French kiss! But making out with a guy I had just met made me feel kind of skanky.

Eventually we pulled apart and he held me close. I loved the way I felt in his arms, warm and protected. He looked at me and said:

"I don't know why I did that".

I said: "I don't know why I didn't stop it".

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No"

"Me neither, actually im dying to kiss you more but I have to meet my mentor in ten minutes and you have to meet yours in an hour" he said.

Holy crap! We had been playing tonsil hockey for hours!

"Ok well I guess I'll see you around then" I said getting up to leave

He spun me around and kissed me deeply for a minute and then said:

"Meet me here tomorrow at seven if you can, text me if you can't."

Then he kissed me for another few minutes and left. And I, feeling like a moron went up to my room, feeling a little breathless and more then a little like I was in heaven.

Why had I let that happen? I liked him and all but that went so fast. As much as I hated to admit it, I really want to be kissing him right now. Well life is a bitch. And with that I fell asleep and dreamt about Aaron dawnz. In my dream we just stared at each other. It felt like I could stare at him for an eternity and not get bored. Wait, when did I become a hopeless romantic? But I knew the answer, the second I saw Aaron Dawnz. God! I couldn't stop thinking about him! I was awakened by my alarm clock. It was 11:30 and I needed to get ready to meet with Leah.

After changing I hurried out my bedroom door and was halfway down the hall when the elevator door opened. Crap. It was Aaron.

"Hello beautiful, going somewhere?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah I have to meet my mentor."

I gave a quick kiss- I couldn't help myself. Before I knew it I was against the wall with him pressed into me.

"I have to go"

He sighed and released me. I hurried into the elevator. This was getting ridiculous. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. All well at least I had fun.


	9. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE: FLAMERS!

Ok im seriously irritated with flamers. People need to stop insulting other people's stories. ESPECIALY Total Obsessive Bookworms stories because she is an awesome writer and people have no right to say stuff about her stories unless it's good. So if you are a flamer get out of my story now!

And I would like to thank Zoeybird101 for being an AWESOME fan. Please go to her page and read her version of Burned from the House of Night series. Also check out Nyx's chosen ones stories and total obsessive bookworm cuz they are amazing as well.

Thanks to all my fans I wouldn't have the heart to keep writing without you, love

*Selene*


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok so I have to admit I was feeling like a total airhead. How could I have made out with a guy I barely knew? I just felt such a connection with him. I was drawn to him, of that there was no doubt, but why? Why was I drawn to this tall, dark, beyond gorgeous, muscular—ok! That was quite enough of those thoughts! But I was still plagued by that question. Why? My thoughts continued in this manner until I reached Leah's room. I was about to knock but she called through the door telling me to come in.

"You are greatly concerned and confused about something" she stated.

"How did you know that?"

"Your aura, it is rolling and turning around you like a tidal pool. Forgive me for entering your mind without permission but would you like to explain to me exactly what transpired between you and Aaron Dawnz?" she asked

Oh crap! Now I have no choice but to tell her. Damn you energy powers, oh wait sorry I don't mean to be disrespectful!

Wow I was loosing it! So I told her everything that happened and she questioned me at length and damn, her questions were deep. Normally I would have told a teacher to shove it for asking me such personal stuff but I couldn't do that to Leah, she was like a mother to me despite the fact that I had just met her. Finally I gathered enough courage to ask her what it meant

"Well, there are three possible reasons for this. The first is rather unlikely but he could be using power over you to make you feel drawn to him so that he can get some but I highly doubt that because Aaron is a good person. The second is probably the most likely and that is that he may simply play an important role in your life." She stopped at that looking a bit uncomfortable.

"And the third is?"

"That you have found your soul mate".

Jeesh. My soul mate? There was no way! But the possibility was kind of entrancing. I had already met the person made for me and most people go there whole life with out knowing that. Wow I really wanted to be with him right now, to feel him hold me and kiss me. I wanted to forget everything in the world right now except for him.

As if she could sense my thoughts Leah excused me for the day saying that I had plenty to think about. But as I was leaving she told me that she would be gone for three days. She didn't tell me why, but I was to excited to find anything suspicious about that. I texted Aaron and told him to meet me outside the garden. Fifteen minutes later he was there and we started walking. He grabbed my hand as we walked and I leaned against him. Eventually he put his arms around me. After walking in silence we came to a secluded area and sat down on a bench.

"About what happened earlier", I began "I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry"

Aaron POV

You have got to be kidding me! This beautiful girl was apologizing for making me extremely happy?

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad it happened and I sure as hell wouldn't mind it happening again".

"Okay but come on! We barely know each other".

"But we will work on that" I said. There was no way she was getting away from this, from me.

"0kay" she said her voice sounding shaky. She looked so vulnerable that I couldn't resist kissing her. So I did, pressing me self against her. She responded instantly kissing me back and holding onto me like she would never let go. And if I had my way, she never would.

When we finally broke apart and I hugged her close, feeling her heartbeat pound against my chest. We continued like that for a while but eventually it got late or early you could say and we had to go our separate ways. The entire way back to my room all I could think was: what is going on!

Lexi POV:

I saw Selene and Aaron go into the garden, they were so damn cute! They probably thought I didn't know what was going on seeing as it had just started. But I was gifted in the realm of water and essence and by listening to the whispers of the land and water I had heard everything. I mean everything, as in I got a replay of them playing tonsil hockey.

But I was happy for them, Selene was new and things were pretty tough for her right now. Hell, the poor girl hasn't spoken to her parents yet. I had been meaning to talk to her about that but Aaron's arrival had delayed that. As for Aaron, well his last girlfriend, Lena, had run of to another mansion with one of Aaron's friends after breaking up with him in a very cruel manner. So I was totally hoping this would go some where good.

As I got ready for bed I continued to think. My room matched my aura, brown and blue. It was room 66 on the sixth floor to match my lucky number which is, as you may have guessed 6. My bed was queen sized had a brown and blue comforter and tons of pillows. I absolutely adored it.

Well, maybe tomorrow is the day to introduce Selene to my group of friends. She will probably like them because Aarons part of that group and we all know she likes him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Lexi POV

So I was totally nervous about Selene meeting my group. We weren't a huge group but we all had gifts and sometimes got competitive about who was the most gifted. And since Selene was the most powerful vamp here at the mansion and at every mansion there could be some issues but Ellie should be able to handle because she was gifted in earth with a rather unusual ability to influence people's emotions. I hurriedly got dressed and dashed down the hall to the elevator knocking over several people's papers and books on the way. That was another thing about me, I like to run and I mean really run, silent and fast.

Selene was waiting for me in the lobby; she was sitting in Aarons lap. God they were adorable.

"Hey you two!" I said giving them a "_you are so busted"_ look.

"Hey" they said in unison and then they broke out laughing like crazy and I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"So Selene, you ready to meet my group of friends? They are Aaron's group too."

"Umm sure?"

"Ok let's go"

As we walked into the area were they were sitting my friends looked up curiously.

"Hey guys, this is Selene"

In typical Elena fashion Elena blurted: "So you're the extremely gifted new girl who's got Aaron singing 80's love songs!"

Much to my surprise Selene started laughing and look up at Aaron saying "80's love songs?" and then she continued to giggle and everybody joined in. "wow" I thought, I expected her to be nervous or embarrassed after Elena's little outburst but nope here she was laughing with them like they had known each other for years. I smiled to myself thinking "maybe this won't be so bad"

"Okay Selene, this is Elena, she is gifted in Earth and she can also influence people's emotions which, come to think of it, are why y'all can't stop laughing. This Derek, he is gifted in fire and can teleport himself or someone else or something else to anywhere in the past, present and future, the other laughing girl with the dark hair is Ellie, she has the same gifts as her twin sister Elena. And last but not least Latisha or Lat as we call her is over there, the one with the A- frikkin- mazing dark brown hair. She is gifted with Air and healing. Air also gives her amazing speed and strength and the ability to disappear. You already know Aaron, an energy influencer like yourself. And then there is me, I'm gifted I water and essence. So be careful, unless your shielding I know exactly what your doing."

_One month later._

Selene POV:

I had been at the mansion for a while now and had friends who I considered family. I was Closest to Lexi and Lat. Elena and Ellie, thinking they were comical geniuses called us SLL every time they saw us. I had been training with Leah and Aaron and I was now a powerful fighter and could shield myself and other things pretty well. Leah and mines bond had grown and she was now like a mother to me, the way I had wanted it to be. So here I sat surrounded with friends/ family. We had another addition to the group, Derek's cousin, Damon had been chosen a week ago and fit in with us perfectly and was now dating Ellie while Derek was dating Elena. Damon had control of weather and shadows which was perfect when we wanted to sneak off campus.

I had been thinking as I listened to Ellie and Elena argues about hunting techniques (hello! Were vampires therefore we need blood to survive and we can't harm humans therefore we hunted animals) when a speaker blasted through the garden:

_**ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR MENTORS **__**IMMEDIATELY!**_

"Wtf?" the twins said together.

"Well we better go see what's up" Lat said.

All of us who had boyfriends kissed them goodbye and hurried off to our mentors. When I arrived I knew immediately that something was wrong. Leah was paler then normal and the air around her crackled with energy.

"We have a serious problem. Do you remember when I had to go away for three days?"

"Of course" How could I forget? That was when I kissed Aaron for the first time.

"Well I and several other mentors went to help defend another mansion in Maryland."

What were you defending against?"

"Werewolves."

"Werewolves exist?!"

"Yes but please allow me to continue. We successfully fended them off but we were tracked here and we are now under attack. I have a barrier of energy erected around the mansion but eventually I will have to remove it and we will have to take a stand. You and your group of gifted friends will fight; your gifts will help enormously. You must understand, not everyone has a gift outside the norm for our kind. Will you fight?"

"Of course! It is my duty to protect my home and all others that live here."

"Very good now go change into dark, sturdy clothes and gathers your friends to your favorite area of the garden, you will protect that area. Be quick, the battle start at dawn, and have your friend Damon change the weather to very cloudy so that we may fight during the day. Go now and be quick and may you stay safe."

I left and did as she asked. When I entered the garden everyone was there dressed the same I was, dark jeans and leather jackets. Aaron kissed me and held me close, all the boyfriends were with us, including Lat's boyfriend Sam and Lexi's boyfriend Jake. We were all anxious and scared of the battle that lay ahead of us and so we held onto each other hoping we would not lose anyone.

A single howl pierced the silence.

**How's that for dramatic? Question: which couples names go together the best?"**

**Selene and Aaron**

**Lat and Sam**

**Lexi and Jake**

**Elena and Derek**

**Ellie and Damon**

**What do you think? Thank you Zoeybird101 for all the great reviews!** ** I love your version of burned! Thanks for reading- Selene R&R please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Selene POV

A single howl pierced the silence.

They were ready, but so were we. On my way to the garden I had seen people everywhere, all ready to fight for our beloved home. We stood in a long line. We were separated into partners; each pair stood ten feet from the next pair. We should have been horrified of what was about to happen, but thanks to the twins, all we felt was excitement. I looked at Aaron and he nodded at me. We began to funnel energy to our friends so that they would be able to keep fighting for more then a few hours. A low growl sounded about thirty feet from us and we all tensed. With a growl a large figure jumped down from the wall that surrounded the school. Wasting no time Lat slammed it into the wall and Sam paralyzed its heart, effectively ending its life.

"Be ready they aren't far behind this one" Lexi yelled.

Before we knew what was happening twenty figures leapt over the wall and landed in front of us snarling and growling. I quickly held out my hand and called energy to my palm and flung it at one of the beasts. It flew into the wall and I ran forward pulling energy from the air and throwing it as hard as I could. There was something that all vampires could do if they possessed the strength and focus, we could phase to a vampire form that had cold, hard skin and incredible strength and speed. The only problem was that when we were in this form the sun could kill us if we stayed in it for to long. Thankfully Damon had the clouds under his control and we had nothing to worry about unless he lost control, but he was pretty well trained. I back flipped away from one but not in time, the werewolf I had been fighting lifted its clawed paw and clawed my leg, leaving three deep cuts. I screamed in pain and I saw Aaron look up with a look of pure anger on his face. He sent a blast of powerful energy at the werewolf that had injured me and it was so strong and filled with fury that the werewolf disintegrated. I felt a light breeze flow around me and though I couldn't feel any pain thanks to the twins, I hadn't been able to stand but now I could because Lat had healed me. We all had unique gifts and we were using them to there fullest. Nothing could harm us and live because unlike the wolves, we worked as a team, protecting each other and our home. A wolf raced towards me and I side stepped, carefully avoiding it. It turned around and charged me again but this time I was ready so I called energy to solidify and from a barrier ten feet from the charging wolf. It slammed into my wall and I wrapped the barrier around it I kept pushing the energy into the wolf until it was crushed.

Two and a half hours later.

Selene POV.

We all had minor cuts and bruises that Lat hadn't healed because we didn't want her exhausting her energy on small things that weren't fatal. She was furious of course, but that didn't matter. As long as she could keep fighting and defend herself we were all more than happy. Lexi had defeated a wolf and was now surrounded with a barrier of ice so that she could catch her breath. I was under attack from three wolves and having trouble fending them off. I punched one and sent it sailing through the air, I turned to attend to the other two but all that was there was a pile of ice crumbs. I looked at Lexi and she grinned mischievously. I smiled, she had frozen everything in there bodies and then shattered the ice. For the next hour I kicked punched and destroyed every thing I could with energy.

Then it was over.

We all looked at each other and I felt every cut and bruise on my body heal and I heard everyone else sigh with relief and I saw Lat lean against Sam for support, she had used a lot of her energy to heal us and for that I was grateful. I funneled another stream of energy to her and her trembling stopped. She stood up and Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you", he whispered.

"We should try to find some of our mentors" I said

"Allow me" Derek said "I will focus on Leah and teleport us to her."

We all waited while Derek drew upon his gift and then we erupted into columns of fire. The next thing we knew we were at the gate of the school standing next to Leah.

"Hello children, you did well. There is blood on all of you but you don't appear injured."

"We are not, Latisha healed us whenever we were injured" I said.

"That is good. Selene, I saw amazing energy magic from you. We probably would have lost this battle without you."

"Thank you, but I would not be here without the help of my friends. We all did our part, the twins mad it so that we felt no fear or pain, Lat healed us, Sam paralyzed the wolves so that we would not be over run. Aaron and I shielded everyone from any magic the wolves could wield, Derek teleported us out of harms way, Jake and Lexi took control of many of the wolves thoughts and caused them to give us information about there leader. And Damon did the most important thing by clouding the sky and allowing us to defend ourselves." I said, not wanting to take praise that wasn't mine alone.

She thanked all of us and we made our way to my room. Lexi's room was above mine and there was a staircase made of energy that led to her room. All of our rooms were connected. Aarons was on the Left of mine so there was a door that locked from both sides between our rooms. Lats was on the right and Sam's room was above hers and to lexi's right so there were staircases and doors connecting there rooms. Jake's room was to the left of Lexi's and the twin's room was above hers with Derek and Damon's room on either side of that. So from my room we used various staircases and doors to get to our showers and closets. We all showered and changed and grabbed pillows and blankets and piled onto my floor and couches. The people on the floor lay on huge body pillows. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was my friends. Each girl lay in the arms of her boyfriend. I was lying on my couch with my head on Aaron's chest and his arms wrapped around me.

**Tada! The battle seen is finished but the war with the werewolves isn't over.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and leave any ideas you have! Thanks,**

**Selene**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Selene POV

The silence that I experienced when I woke up was beautiful. The day before all I could here was the wild roars and snarls that came from the vicious beasts that we had fought against. I still lay in Aaron's arms and I had never been more at peace. And yet in my peace there was turmoil. I could feel it. A threat creeping closer, this battle had only just begun.

"Guy's wake up!"

"Awe why Selene" everyone grumbled.

"Because we need to help people recover and clean up campus. Cause in case you guys haven't noticed there was a lot of damage done yesterday and as powerfully gifted vampires it is our job to help. And I don't know about the rest of you but I really need to hunt. I feel like I'm on fire." I said with an irritated tone. "Every one gets dressed and meet back here and then we can go to breakfast."

They all left to get changed and I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. After my shower I hadn't bothered brushing my hair or getting rid of the eyeliner and mascara lines that had run down my face while I was in the shower. I quickly washed my face and then went to my closet. Have I ever mentioned how much I love my closet? Well I'm saying it now. I grabbed a black and red plaid mini skirt and a deep red long sleeve shirt. I completed my outfit with two inch black stiletto boots that were tight to my knees and a black jean jacket that had sleeves that went to my elbows. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and then looked in the mirror. I had the same thick blond hair, thick black eyelashes, perfectly arched eyebrows, pale skin and eyes that changed colors. But I felt different. I looked the same on the outside but I had changed on the inside. I quickly did my makeup in the dark style that I liked it and left my hair down. (I hate putting my hair up!)

Everyone was waiting when I got back.

"Jeesh Selene you take forever to get ready." Ellie complained.

"Sorry, I looked like major hell and needed a little time to fix myself up."

"You always look beautiful" Aaron said while everyone else made gagging noises and motions. I laughed and kissed him which caused the girls to go "ooooooh" and the guys to go "Yeah Aaron get some!" I proceeded to shock the guys with energy while I giggled.

"Ok enough of that, let's go eat. I'm starved!" Lat said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to hunt. I'm really thirsty" I said.

"Well what did you think I meant?!"

At the gate to the forest where we hunted we were stopped by Sam's mentor James.

"I'm sorry children but in light of recent events no one is allowed outside the wall" he said gravely

"But we have Selene with us!" Derek said "She's powerful, were all powerful. It's not like we can actually get hurt, especially with Lat around to heal us."

"I'm sorry but I don't make the rules, if you wish to complain take it up with Lisette. She makes the rules."

"Its fine" I said not wanting to cause trouble. "We'll get some blood from the kitchen"

We all went to the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of blood and then headed off to meet with our mentors.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what" she questioned.

"That feeling of tension and unrest. This conflict with the wolves isn't over. It's only just begun and we may have destroyed the person in charge of the attack yesterday but that wasn't the true leader. There's someone else out there and they are waiting, poised for attack the moment they see we are vulnerable"

"We need to see Lissete and the elders now. I believe you are right, I can feel the unrest now. I have felt for a while but I ignored it, not wanting to believe that we could be in danger."

We hurried from her room and entered the council room only to find the elders already waiting.

"The elder Illeta foretold us of your coming. What news to do you brings, Leah and Selene?" Lisette said.

"A few moments ago Selene told me of a feeling of unrest that she is experiencing and I can feel it to. She also spoke more truth when saying that we have not destroyed the source of this evil. Her instincts are strong and should not be ignored. I have come here to tell you that we are all in danger." Leah proclaimed.

"No, not all of us, just this mansion specifically" I said without thinking. "I do not know why I said that but I do know that it is true. There is a secret hidden here in the form of a person or object.'

"Come with me" Lisette said. I followed her down several staircases and soon we were underground. We then went through a labyrinth of corridors until we reached the end of a hallway. I saw a beautiful necklace set with a black stone. It rested on an alter that was surrounded by a barrier of magic. I stepped right through that barrier and heard Leah and Lisette gasp. I lifted the necklace and a flash of brilliant light exploded. I opened my eyes to see that I had tattoos swirling up my arms.

"Selene, you have been chosen" Leah and Lisette whispered together.

And in my head I heard the same words whispered in a beautiful female voice.

Selene you have been chosen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Even as the words whispered through my mind the ground and walls began to shake.

"What's happening?" I yelled over the noise.

"I don't know, either you weren't supposed to touch it or someone is trying to collapse the tunnel. And obviously since you have been chosen, someone is trying to collapse the"---- her sentence cut off because the wall was blasted in and we were all thrown backwards. I slammed into the far wall and lay there writhing in pain. I pulled energy to the place were a rock had stabbed into my back and crushed part of my spine. I begged the energy to ease some of the pain while I screamed with my mind to Lat. Begging her to heal me.

Lat's POV

I was with my mentor, Camille when I felt the pressure against my mind. I attempted to fight it off but the persons powers were to strong.

Finally loosing it I screamed: SELENE! Oh my god Selene was in trouble and in terrible pain. I had heard her in my mind begging me to heal her. I looked at Camille.

"Go swiftly to your friends, I will alert everyone of the state of emergency" she said.

"But I have no idea where she is!" I yelled with frustration.

"Keep the connection with her mind and follow it and if that doesn't work her soul mate Aaron Dawnz should be able to find her"

"Okay" I reached out with my mind and found all of my friend's minds and told them to meet me in the main hall.

I raced down the steps and into the main hall. I didn't have to wait long. All of my family minus Selene came running and I noticed that Aaron had a pained look on his face.

Lexi was the first to speak: "Lat, what's wrong?" she said with a voice full of concern. "Wait where's Selene? The twins questioned.

"She is under the school with Leah and Lisette but they are in danger and we have to help them!" Aaron yelled

"Okay good, you know what's going on Aaron, look guys I don't have time to explain.  
Selene, Leah and Lisette are in trouble and they are all injured but Selene is the worst. Her lower back was crushed and I can't heal her from this distance so we either need to get to her or get close enough to her so that I can heal her."

"All right then Aaron lead the way" Sam said with determination, Selene and Sam had a brother-sister bond and he was kinda protective of her.

Aaron raced down a hall and we all followed. Soon we were running down staircases and through unfamiliar corridors. Then we heard the screams and fierce growling.

"Selene!" Aaron yelled before blasting a small hole through a wall of rubble. He crawled through it and I quickly followed. The scene I saw was as disgusting as it was amazing. Leah had a barrier of energy between her and thirty werewolves while High Priestess Lisette shattered the body of a werewolf that had broken through.

Then I saw Selene. She was lying in the back half covered in rubble. She was covered in blood. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah lower the barrier and everyone attack except for Derek and Sam who came over to help me with Selene. Sam stood guard while Derek teleported Selene out from under the rock and dirt. Wow she looked bad and I was beginning to fear that it wasn't within my skill to heal wounds of this severity. But somehow I did it and Selene stood tall and proud again. And wow was she pissed!

"Everyone get back!" she screamed and surprisingly everyone listened, even Lisette, the High Priestess.

Selene began to glow and I realized that she was wearing an ancient and beautiful amulet that was the source of her glow. With a scream she pulled the glow to her palm and hurled it at the advancing werewolves. The energy slammed into the wolves destroying them and sealing off the wall. Selene continued to glow as she fixed the wall behind us and restored the tunnel to its normal appearance.

"We have a serious problem" she said.

"She is right" Lexi and Jake agreed. "We examined the minds of the werewolves and they knew that Selene, Leah and Lisette would be down here. We have a traitor amongst us and I would like to request that Jake and I be allowed to examine everyone at the mansions minds so we know who this betrayer is."

"An excellent suggestion and one that will be considered carefully" Lisette said.

"I agree" proclaimed Leah "in the mean time I will alert everyone that they re not to leave the grounds for anything"

"Camille has already done so and sealed the walls against people attempting to leave" I stated

Selene POV

I knew Lat and my family was on their way but I could not help the feeling of relief when they stepped through the wall of rock. Aaron was furious and I felt a burst of fierce pride as I watched him fight with everything that he had. I sighed in relief when Derek teleported me out from under the wall and Lat healed me. I stood up and was at once consumed with pure fury that in way scared me but my fear did not stop me from embracing it and destroying the werewolves.

When my work was done I announced: "We have a serious problem"

I then listened to the conversation. We all eventually left the tunnel and Aaron pulled me towards our favorite secluded spot in the garden.

He immediately kissed me and we stood there lost in each other. Eventually we broke apart and he held me close.

"I was so worried about you" he whispered

I looked up at him and he gazed back at me lovingly. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I turned so that I was straddling him and kissed him hard. He responded with passion and I gently ran my tongue along one of his canine teeth so that it lengthened into a sharp fang.

"Bite me"

And he did and it felt amazing. It wasn't just lust, but love and passion as well. I felt the warm feelings that came with sharing my soul with my soul mate. For a vampire and her soul mate sharing blood was like opening up your soul for them and if you truly loved them then it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

_**I would like to thank Zoeybird101 for giving me the idea for the attack and having someone working against them from the inside. Maybe in the next chapter or in the one after I will reveal werewolves leader, who is also the enemy on the inside. Thanks for reading R&R please-**_

_**Selene**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Selene POV

"Selene! For gods sake wake the fuck up! We have a serious problem" I heard Lexi's shouting but the dream was too important.

In my dream I stood on the steps of a beautiful palace. I was wearing a flowing black dress. I turned to see to beautiful women walking towards me. One with hair as black as night and one with hair white as the moon but seemed to have black under it so it looked like the moon surrounded by night. The true goddess Nyx and her daughter Selene, my namesake.

"Hello Selene" Said Selene. "I do not have much time so I will be swift. You are my true chosen incarnate. On earth you can wield powers like no other, but only after you earn them."

The dream began to dissolve. "Wait!" I cried. "What do you mean earn them?"

"All your questions will be answered in time. Trust Skylar, she means you no harm and wishes to help."

The dream shattered. I was in bed with Lexi and Lat standing over me.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry guys I was a little busy finding out im the moon goddess incarnate to wake up!" I shouted frustrated that I had not learned more.

"You're WHAT?!" Lex screamed in astonishment.

"Lex, dude, chill we don't have time for that"

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on that is important enough to interrupt my meeting with the goddess?"

"Just get dressed and come downstairs and you will know what we mean" they said in unison I swear sometimes they are worse then the twins.

I did as they said cussing to myself the whole time. I went downstairs and found Lisette, Leah and Camille standing in front of a girl with hair so dark it looked black. But on closer inspection I noticed that it was dark brown with a few light streaks. Her aura was dark green with hints of silver and she was pretty powerful, I could tell just by looking at her. Her eyes were like mine. Only in lighter colors. Mine went black, brown, and gold, green and if I got pissed, red. Hers were blue with tints of orange and they gave her an exotic look.

"Who are you?"

"Skylar" she replied in a "like you don't know that" tone.

"Okay, so why are you here? In case you haven't heard were in the middle of a war.

Completely ignoring what I had asked she walked up and touched my necklace, everyone gasped.

"You are Selene, the true goddess incarnate. You are the most powerful vampire in history and are loved by well gifted friends."

I stared with my mouth open in shock. "Who are you?"

"One who has come to help. You will find my skills valuable. I can turn myself and other people or things invisible. Not only will they be invisible but I can make it so you can walk right through someone or something unnoticed."

"That's great and all but why are you hear?" I questioned again.

She sighed and rolled her eyes with impatience: "I am here to help." And with that she walked off. Leaving all of us staring like morons. I wordlessly tossed Aaron a ball of energy and we headed out to the practice fields.

I tried out a new idea I had when he threw the ball back at me. I shrunk my energy into mist and glided over to him and then reappeared. He jumped and began begging me to teach him how to do my new "trick". I had my next three hours cut out for me.

One month later.

Selene POV

Sky had turned out to be a great person, minus her attitude. We got into a few arguments because we both have anger issues and attitudes. But other then that it was great. She fit in with me, Lat and Lexi perfectly. We still hadn't figured out who the betrayer was and we have been forewarned by Sky of an upcoming attack that what take place in a week.

But this time we were more than ready. We had tons of new tricks up our sleeves.

**Sorry that was kinda bad. I wrote it last night and it wouldn't let me update so sorry for the wait,**

**Selene**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Selene POV:

I reached out with energy searching with my mind until I came across a mind that was powerfully shielded, even though everyone had been told to lower the barriers around their minds. I began to push against the shield. This person was powerful, but I was stronger. I shattered her defenses easily. What I found would scar me for life. Terrible deeds and horrible suffering. I had never seen so much pain. Deeds committed by a terrible person, but whoever's mind I was in knew I was there and they had let me in on purpose. My head began to burn in pain.

I screamed loudly and Leah and Camille came running with Lat not far behind.

"Shit! Get Skylar! I found the betrayer, its Rena! We need to find her now she's burning me and I can't get away from her mind. She's not alone someone from the outside is feeding her power and they seem to be enjoying this. Rena is shielding the person's identity so I don't know who it is. Ah it burns, please get Skylar." Oh my god it burned, I needed Skylar. She could turn Rena and whoever is helping her to jelly in seconds without being near them.

Lat took off running light as the wind and was back within seconds with Sky.

"Sky, you have to help me I'm burning!" Sky took my hand and the pain faded.

"Who and Why?" was all she said.

"Rena is the betrayer. We need to find her now."

"It's already taken care of honey, Leah has her in the council room and she is waiting for you to decide what to do with her" Camille said.

"Me? Shouldn't that be up to her or Lisette?" I questioned.

"Sweetheart you're the most powerful vamp ever not to mention the moon goddess incarnate and you just got the hell burnt out of your mind so I think you deserve to help punish Rena"

Fair enough I thought. "Okay let's go"

We walked through the mansion silently until we reached the council room and then I totally lost it.

"You burnt the fuck out of my mind you stupid bitch!" I yelled glaring at vampire across from me. To be honest she didn't look like much, especially not to me seeing as I was "incredibly powerful". She was tiny with dirty blonde hair and large brown eyes.

"Yeah and I hope it hurt! You just came to this mansion thinking you were all big and bad but you're just a pathetic little girl with more responsibility then she can handle. You disgust me." Rena said.

"ME?! I'm the disgusting one here? You betrayed your own people! That's horrible why would you do that?! And for your information I'm not just a "pathetic little girl" as you say. I'm the moon goddess incarnate and I will not be spoken to that way." I had the satisfaction of watching her eyes widen as I announced who I really was; we had tried to keep my identity on the down low but I was tired of hiding and for once in my life I wanted to take pride in who I was.

I didn't plan on killing her but she began to curse me and my family and mentor and I was getting pissed. She went over the top when Leah tried to reason with her and she spat in her face.

"I hope you burn in hell!" I screamed and her body disintegrated into dust when I sucked the energy from it.

"Well" I heard Aarons voice from behind me. "Court adjourned I guess, come on babe let's get out of here, you have had enough for one day."

We left the council room and took the long way back to my room. As we walked and I began to calm down I began to feel remorse for having lost my temper and destroyed Rena.

"Aaron? Did I just murder an innocent person?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"No, Selene you didn't, she was a threat and from what I saw in her mind she was pure evil. You did the right thing even if it feels wrong. What does your intuition tell you?"

_Believe in yourself for you have done no wrong._ The words whispered through my mind and calm spread through me.

"You're right, as usual come on let's go to bed."

We waked in silence the rest of the way, just happy to be together. When we got back to my room all my light were off.

"That's weird" I said. "I thought I left the lights on when I left"

When we switched the lights on a huge box was on my floor. I tore it open. At the bottom there was a small note written on pink paper.

_**You will pay for the murder of my sister,**_

_**With all my hate, **_

_**You will know who I am soon enough.**_

Great this person had a sense of humor. Horror washed through me when I realized all the things this could mean. I grabbed Aarons hand and raced from the room.

"Selene what's wrong? I understand the note is a threat but can't we deal with it in the morning?"

"Aaron don't you see all the things this could mean?"

"Not really"

"Then come with me and I'll explain."

We arrived at the council room in record time and everyone was there, probably discussing Rena.

"We have another problem."

They passed the note around and everyone was shocked.

"I understand the problem but why do you seem like you're going to pass out Selene?" Leah asked

"Leah, don't you see? Someone was able to get in the walls without being noticed! They could still be here now. We are all in danger." I watched eyes widen and people gasped as they realized the magnitude of the problem.

Camille was the head of security and she took control at once: "Leah set up an energy field around the school. Don't let anyone in or out. Selene get your friends divide into groups and search the grounds, everyone else begin to search as well."

She took off to get more people to help and Aaron and I found everyone in the cafeteria and informed them of the situation. They began to search immediately. Lexi and Jake stayed to work on touching people's minds and attempting to locate the intruder.

Aaron and I joined forces with Sky and ran through the garden.

"Selene behind you" Sky shouted

I turned around to see a figure dressed in black. She jumped to the top of the wall and, laughing like a lunatic jumped over. We jumped up to the wall and saw her running across the empty space between the wall and the woods before the darkness swallowed her. We attempted to pursue her but Leah's barrier prevented us.

"Fuck!" Sky yelled. "How did she get through and yet we can't? This doesn't make sense"

"And that's what scares me the most."

This person was powerful and she had broken an energy field, which was incredibly hard to do. I began to feel dizzy. I swayed and the ground rushed up to meet me. The last thing I heard was Aaron yelling my name.

_Hello Selene._

_Hello moon goddess._

_Once again my time is short so I will be swift. Her name is Danielle and she must be destroyed. _

_I understand._

_Good, go now and do what must be done and remember I am always with you._

I woke up on Leah's couch with everyone standing around me.

"What happened?"

"You fainted" Aaron said. "You would be seriously injured if Sky hadn't caught you."

"Thanks Sky and I didn't faint. I was having a meeting with the moon goddess and guess what? I know who the leader is. Danielle Da'rene."

"Of course!" Leah exclaimed. "Danielle is or was Rena's younger sister. She was bitten by a werewolf a year before she was supposed to come to the mansion. Its actually quite tragic but obviously she doesn't deserve sympathy anymore."

"At least we were one step closer to ending the war"

But we really weren't, there were too many unanswered questions.

**Well that was intense **** my longest chapter yet! I hope you like R&R please!-**

**Selene**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Skylar POV

Damn it! I was pissed that Danielle had escaped. The attack was supposed to take place tomorrow so we were preparing the school. Me and Selene were under the school moving the earth so that we had a safe place for people who couldn't fight. Danielle's notes were still coming; she was now emailing or sending them through the mail. We had no idea how she had gotten Selene's email but I was pissed. The moon goddess sent me here to protect her and now I couldn't stop these notes from getting through. We had started screening the mail but they kept getting missed. It was beyond frustrating. I punched the wall.

"You know, it's easier to move a wall if you use your magic." Selene said in her patented "I'm a smart ass" voice.

"Yeah but I figured punching it would help a little, not everyone is as weak as you" I retorted with an evil grin. We both knew that was total B.S. Selene was incredibly strong. Even for a vampire.

"I am not weak! I was the one who put your bed in the kitchen and your kitchen table in your room while you were asleep!" Oh so it _was _her. She would pay. Big time muahaha.

"I'll get you back for that, oh wait I already did." I unzipped my jacket to reveal her favorite black and red cami.

"Oh no you didn't!" She shouted in a retarded Miley Cyrus accent and we burst into a fit of giggles. I may be a bitch sometimes but Selene brought out my nicer side. It kind of pissed me off but at the same time I liked not feeling pissy all the time. And we had a lot in common, we had both been chosen by Selene the moon goddess to serve a special purpose, we were both immensely powerful and we shared a common enemy: Danielle. We also both cussed a lot and had major anger and attitude issues. Selene had kept hers hidden until two days ago when Rena had burnt her mind, then she flipped a bitch and her true colors came out. Not that it made her a bad person or anything. It was hilarious when she got pissed. Unless she was mad at you, then you were totally screwed. Selene had power, a lot of power.

We stopped giggling when Camille and Lat entered.

"So ladies, I can see you're working hard" Camille said.

"Oh I know, laughing my ass of really tires me out." Selene said and then just for good measure she added "I think I will go take a nap."

"You will do no such thing, you have work to do!" Camille yelled.

"Jeesh chill Cam, she was just joking" I said. Camille was great but she could be a little uptight.

We went back to work and after a few minutes Cam left to go check on the others. Lat stayed behind. Upon arriving here I had had a dream or vision in which Selene spoke to me.

*Flashback*

"_Selene, moon goddess is that you?"_

"_Yes daughter, it is I. I have come to realize that Danielle is more powerful then I thought."_

_I gave her a confused look. _

"_Yes daughter, even I can make a mistake when it comes to evil. Evil is hard to understand. As I was saying, she is powerful and so I will give you two new gifts. You will be able to move objects with your mind and wield a purple flame that can restore as well as destroy."_

"_Sweet!" Was my oh so brilliant reply._

"_Go now daughter and do what must be done and take this necklace, I gifted Selene with a similar one and this will keep me close to your heart, goodbye."_

I touched the beautiful black crescent moon that hung on a simple chain around my neck. She had spoken the truth, Selene had a similar one, except hers had a drop of the moons goddesses' blood in it, which made it powerful protection. I love Lexi and Lat. At first I thought they would shun me and not want to share their best friend with me, but they had welcomed me with open arms and had even gotten me a room across from Selene's. With a little magic between the me and Selene we had created an invisible tunnel between our rooms. Anyone could walk down the hallway and not know it was their but if you used me and Selene's special doors you could get in. it was pretty bad ass that all their rooms were connected and even cooler that mine was now a part of it. I loved the room they had chosen for me. It was themed red and silver with hints of purple and normally the purple would clash but they had found a way to make it look awesome.

I used my mind to shift a block of rock out of the wall in a door form and created a large room that at least four people could share during the battle.

"Alright everyone that's enough, we have plenty of rooms. Go and rest and I suggest getting a drink, of blood, I mean" Camille said giving Selene and I a look. On my third week here me and Selene had gotten drunk and did some damage to the cafeteria.

"Hey don't look at us like that we fixed the damage" Selene said and we both cracked up.

"Hey Sky do you and Chase want to spend the night in my room that way we are all together in the morning? Aaron is staying over too." Selene asked. Chase. That was all it took for me to loose track of everything. On my third day here Selene had introduced me to my soul mate.

"Sure I'll grab Chase and some clothes and meet you there"

"You better have my favorite shirt with you" She grumbled. I grinned.

Aarons POV

I watched as Selene emerged from the tunnels with Sky, they talked for a minute and then went their separate ways. I used the mist trick Selene taught me to follow her into the elevator.

"Holy shit! Aaron you scared the fuck outta me!" She yelled

"Sorry babe" I kissed her and it didn't take long for the heat to build up. The next thing I knew we were on the floor of the elevator and she was on top of me. The doors opened.

"Nice guys" Sky said. "Stop playing tonsil hockey lets go to sleep."

We went into Selene's room and Selene and I curled up in her bed and Sky and Chase took the pull out bed in the couch. We all drifted to sleep and dreamt of the battle that would take place tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading! Not the most exciting chapter but I wanted to describe Sky more. R&R please!-**

**Selene**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Selene POV

Sky had woken up in the middle of the night and told us that there was a change of plans. Danielle would not order an attack during the day, but she would order one tonight at seven twenty nine. That chick had problems. So we had formulated a new plan. Aaron, Chase, Sky and I would break into Danielle's mansion which was only ten miles away from ours. While we snuck in most of her warriors would be busy fighting the people at our mansion. Unfortunately for Danielle her change of plans had given us time to call for back up and we had twenty extra fighters to replace those of us who would be infiltrating the mansion.

Sky and I had special battle suits designed specifically for this mission. We hoped to bring back captives or other vital information. Our suits were black leather with black boots that had thick heels. Perfect for kicking ass.

"Selene, its time to get ready to leave" Sky said, cutting through my internal babble.

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower"

I took a nice hot shower and then dried and straightened my hair. I would not be putting it up. If any wolf dare slice my hair off it would have hell to pay.

We met the guys and then went out to speak with Leah before leaving. The grounds of the mansion were in motion. Dusk had settled upon us and we were preparing for the battle.

"Selene, are you ready to go? Leah asked.

"Yes"

"Then run swiftly and keep yourself safe as well as your friends."

And with that Sky, Aaron, Chase and I took off running. As we ran we came across Danielle's army but fortunaly Sky made us basically nothing and we passed through without incident. Too soon we stood before the gates of the large fortress through which we could hear menacing growls and snarls. Now came the hard part.

"Selene, can you sense a weak point or a break in the wall?" Sky whispered.

"No, her fortress is well protected, with powerful barriers surrounding it. If I can bend the energy of the shield do you think you can make us able to walk through the walls?" I whispered back.

"I can try."

It wasn't easy but somehow we did it. We had to swim through a disgusting canal that led under the wall of the mansion. We had no idea where it led to.

"I think I see an opening up there" Chase said.

"I see it too. Be prepared for anything, just in case." I said.

We cautiously exited the canal. As soon as we were all out I heard footsteps.

"Get down!" I commanded and we all dropped to the floor without a sound. I held my breath as a werewolf the size of a horse walked by the end of the hallway. I was so scared I felt a tear fall down my cheek. It stopped suddenly and lifted its head and sniffed the air. I could feel Sky shaking beside me and I heard her whimper quietly. The werewolf's head snapped up and Sky shivered. Aaron was on my left and I heard him whisper something, and the werewolf sniffed the air again before continuing on. After a few minutes I gave the all clear.

"God that was close" Aaron said. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes were fine, I don't need you worrying about me!" Sky snapped.

"Babe, come on, don't be mean. Were all scared." Chase said giving Aaron an apologetic look.

"I'm not scared! That's just stupid, let's go."

"As much as I hate to agree with Sky when she is being a total brat, she's right. We need to get moving because we have lingered here to long and are risking being discovered." I said.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that" a cold voice said from down the hall.

Ellie's POV

We had been fighting for hours and to be honest I wasn't impressed with these guys. We had obviously taken out some of Danielle's best fighters during the last attack.

"Who's the cutest little wolf ever?" I taunted a werewolf that I had cut off its senses from. "Not you, ya jackass!" I yelled before jumping on its shoulders and snapping its neck. Ok I know how disgusting that sounded but they were here attempting to harm my home and my people. So I had every right to do whatever I wanted to destroy them. My gift was to control people senses and emotions and to control earth which basically meant that if you piss me off I will send a ten ton boulder straight through your head. I shared my abilities with my twin sister Elena but was stronger with emotions while I was stronger with earth.

"Ellie!" my mentor Kyra shouted. "You are needed at the gate! They are in danger of being over run!"

I nodded and took off running at top speed where I found Lexi, Leah and Lat attempting to fend off ten wolves. I immediately encased two of them in rock from the wall and crushed them and I began punching another. This could last forever.

"SAM!" I heard Lat scream. I looked over to see that Sam was a bloody mess and that it would take to much energy from Lat to heal him. And Selene wasn't here to restore her energy which meant she had no choice but to wait for the battle to be over because Leah had left upon my arrival.

"No Sam please look at me! Stay with me come on you can do this be strong PLEASE!" I listened as one of my best friends sobbed. Sam was her soul mate and it would kill her if he died. "PLEASE SAM OH GODDESS PLEASE NO!" tears were streaming down her face and I knew what I had to do.

"LAT!" I shouted trying to get through to her.

"Lexi I need you to clean his wounds as best as you can." I sent waves of calm towards Lat and began to tell her my idea.

"Lat honey, my connection with the earth allows me to draw energy and strength from the earth, so I need you to take my hand and close his wounds enough to stop the bleeding." I told her, yelling over the screams of pain and the growling of wolves.

"I don't think I can! I just, just oh god Ellie I CAN'T live without him! If he dies I die! What if closing the wounds isn't enough!" She screamed and there was so much pain her voice I was bawling my eyes out.

"You have to TRY." I yelled. "Please Lat at least try. We can't do this without you."

"Okay."

She took my hand and I saw the wounds on his back close. Now I understood the severity of them. His back had been a pulpy mess and he had gashes on his arms and was bleeding from his head.

"God, Ellie tell me he will be okay please I need to know that he will be okay!"

But I couldn't lie to her, because the truth was, I didn't know.

She stood up, shaking with pain, loss and fury.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed and wind whipped around me and I saw wolves being thrown to the ground and our fighters take advantage of their moment of weakness and destroying them.

This battle was over.

Selene POV

No.

Were caught, done for.

"Did you really think that you could enter my mansion, unnoticed?" Danielle sneered.

She was pretty. She ha long black hair but it had pink in it. I hated pink. Just as I hated the woman in front of me.

"I see you have my necklace."

WHAT!? "My necklace you mean, I am the moon goddess incarnate." I stated.

"Well goddess incarnate, how does this make you feel?" and in a flash she was holding Aaron from behind with a knife pressed to his throat. I attempted to turn him to mist to free him but he was being blocked. One look at Sky told me she couldn't do a thing either.

"Your precious boy friend or soul mate or whatever will be spending some time with me" and with that she bent and kissed his temple. He tried to free himself but to no avail, she had him.

"NO! You will not take him from me!" I screamed. "Please I will do anything! ANYTHING take me you can take me just let him go. You can have me I will give you the necklace, just let him go!"

"Tempting, but no. now I suggest you leave before I call my guard in."

"PLEASE! You can't do this I need him! I can't live without him!" I screamed. Tears were falling freely down my face. "I love him! No you can't take him please I will do anything, just don't hurt him!"

"Very well, if you leave now I will not kill him" Danielle said.

"Please" was all I said.

"Selene you heard her! Us leaving is his only chance, so lets go" Sky yelled at me. Danielle was watching with an amused expression.

"Selene, please I love you but you have to go. Please go, I will be fine." Aaron said.

Then I was lifted into the air by Chase and he started walking to the door.

"No I can't leave him! I can't live without him! Please goddess no! I love him you can't do this put me down! I will stay with him if I have to just don't take him from me!"

But despite my pleas we left anyway.

Elena POV

I looked up from the body I was moving in time to see three figures emerging from the forest. Something was wrong. Selene was being carried by Chase and Sky was crying. Aaron wasn't with them.

"Where's Aaron?" Leah asked. Selene looked at her with pure agony in her eyes. Sky shook her head sobbed into Chase's shoulder.

Chase set Selene down. "He has been taken captive by Danielle" Chase said.

We all turned to look at Selene who was glaring at the crescent moon.

"WHY?!" she screamed before she collapsed onto the ground sobbing.

**Okay I will admit it now. I cried my eyes out while writing this. Thanks for reading! R&R please-**

**Selene**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Selene POV

I was alone. The person I loved most, needed the most was gone. Torn from me by my enemies.

I was broken.

Shattered. My heart broken and my head pounding. My chest felt like it would explode and all I could think of was him.

Aaron.

My soul mate, my one true love, was gone. Everyone seemed to think that everything was fine because she had sworn not to kill him and they thought we could just rescue him. But they were wrong. She had sworn she would not kill him, but that did not mean she would not torture him to the edge of death and then bring him back to full health and repeat the process.

I had begged Derek to send me back to that moment right before we entered the mansion so that I could stop us from doing it. But Camille and Leah had forbid him from doing anything that might change the path that we were on now, so he could not. He had wanted to and I felt terrible for putting him that position, but this was Aaron we were talking about, _my _Aaron and Danielle had him and I would do anything to have him back.

Sky POV

"Selene get your ass out of bed!" I shouted.

"No" she said in a dead tone.

"I know you're broken hearted and all but even in this condition you have to realize we can never get him back with you moping around."

She just looked at me.

"For craps sake Sam and Leah are on their deathbeds and Lat is our only healer and she does not have the energy to heal them both by herself so get up! SELENE! You of all people should know that if we don't stick together and stay strong right now then we are all doomed!" I screamed. How could she be so stupid?

No response.

"Shit!" I shrieked. "SELENE RAYNE I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW I WILL DROP KICK YOUR ASS FROM YOUR WINDOW RIGHT INTO THE RIVER!"

That got her attention. She looked up at me with blood shot eyes.

"Okay now that you're paying attention I want you to take a shower and meet me downstairs in forty five minutes."

She did as I said and I went downstairs. She came down in exactly forty four minutes and four seconds. Her and her fours.

"Okay so here's the deal. Danielle has cut off our food and blood supplies and it's too risky to leave the grounds for hunting and that only satisfies the blood lust. We still have to deal with hunger. So all students were given cards with one thousand dollars on them and we have to drive somewhere, not the same place as everyone and get our own food from a store and blood from a blood bank." I said.

"Won't people think it's weird that a bunch of teenagers are buying blood?" she asked.

"It's fine. The vamps have at least three people per blood bank around the world. So me, you and Lat will be taking one of those ridiculously nice Ferrari's and going shopping for enough food and blood for everyone in our group. Got it? There is no refusing so let's go."

We made our way to the Ferrari and Lat was in the driver's seat and the engine was already purring. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I'm driving" she announced.

"Whatever" Selene was already sitting in the back seat staring out the window.

We drove quickly and arrived at Shoprite in no time. We hurried down the aisle grabbing tons of food. We literally had each had a cart.

"Kathleen?" said a woman's voice.

"Umm hey mom" said Selene.

"My goodness what are they doing to you at the disgusting place? You're an absolute mess!" she said, gawking at Selene.

She did not just insult my home and best friend in the same paragraph. Thankfully Lat stepped in before I could start yelling at Selene's mom.

"Okay first of all her name is Selene. She changed it and don't start protesting cause she had every right. Second of all do NOT insult our home. What goes on at the mansion is none of your business." She said.

Then a man walked up.

"Kathleen, what an odd surprise to see you here" he said with smirk.

She just glared at him. His face started to get red and he pointed a finger at her and yelled:

"_Don't_ look at me like that young lady!"

"Carl, I have had enough of your shit! Selene screamed. "No matter how many times you use that stupid tone with me, I will never take you seriously!"

Who do you think you're talking to?" he snapped.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" she snapped right back, I grinned there's that attitude I love!

"You will show me some respect!" he shouted.

"I will show you respect when you earn it!" She yelled.

When I earn it? Do you have any idea what I've been through" he started to say. But I cut him off.

"Do you have any idea what she has been through?! You get to live your perfect little human life while us vampires, that's right people we are vampires! We are in the middle of a war and Selene just had her soul mate ripped away from her! So shut it! You have no idea what pain is!" I screamed. I had had enough of this. "Let's go Selene, come Lat."

"Did you not just here Sky?! I'm a vampire, so I know what you're thinking and if you continue to think that stuff about my best friends, I can assure you, you will never think again you son of a bitch!" Lat yelled. I pulled her away from Selene's very pale parents and we paid for our food.

When we were in the car Selene spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She said.

"It's fine Selene, we have your back. By the way, your parents are douche bags."

"I know" she mumbled and we all started giggling. We got through the blood bank without incident and we made everyone carry the food up to our rooms, which wasn't hard. We had remodeled the whole fourth floor so that I was a giant suite for all of us. Now we all shared a large kitchen, dining room and living room. There were five bathrooms and we each had our own rooms and closets.

Selene got a text from Leah telling her to come outside to the gate.

"NO!" she screamed and jumped out the window. We jumped after her. Please we are vampires and basically indestructible. Then we knew what was wrong. Aaron's mentor, whom Selene was very close to, was holding a kicking and squirming Leah. Iris had a knife pressed to her neck and it was like with Aaron. None of us could free her.

"Why? Iris why? We trusted you! We all did!" Selene screamed.

Lat POV

Goddess no! Selene couldn't take any more pain! We were all close to Iris. She was usually so motherly, but now she just looked viscous.

"Why? Iris! Answer me!" I shouted. "How could you do this to us, to Aaron? You were a mother to him!"

"Ahh yes my dear Aaron" she said. "I want you to know that he is not in any real danger. He is on our side, not yours."

"You're lying!" Selene said.

"We shall see" she said before running off, and pulling Leah with her. I was again forced to watch my best friend fall to the ground in pain. This time it was my turn.

"WHY?!" I screamed.

_**I know how sad this is, but it's happening for a reason. This is dedicated to Sky and Lat, since they insisted I updated! Love you guys!-**_

_**Selene**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Selene POV:

_**I stood in the doorway with all of my friends. In front of me there was a large circular table and the great moon goddess Selene sat at it.**_

"_**Please take seat, my daughters and sons" She said. "Ha!" I thought "What are we the, Knights of the Round Table?"**_

"_**Actually daughter, the table you see here, is in fact the round table from the legend of King Arthur and his brave knights. He was a brave man and reached his destiny quickly, therefore he had time to live."**_

"_**Oh." Was my brilliant response.**_

"_**You see, children this table was made round so that not of the knights would not feel superior to the other and they would all be equals. The men I chose were neither pure of heart, nor perfectly kind. But those are not the only traits of a good person and they all understood that they were equals and devoted themselves to their loved ones and the task at hand. My mother and I took great pride in them and rewarded them richly when they died."**_

"_**Wow, I never knew the knights were real, or that they were servants of Nyx and yourself." Lexi said with awe.**_

"_**Yes and I tell you this because that is what we are: equals. You look to me for guidance and Selene for leadership and strength but you are capable of doing what needs to be done by yourself, but it is the way of things that not only one is chosen, but many. You all look to Selene the same way the knights looked to Arthur in there time. But be wary and do not become too dependent on her, for she is not infallible, no one is, not even the gods and goddesses of the heavens." The goddess said.**_

"_**I know that you are not happy with me, especially you Skylar" she continued. "The kidnapping of Aaron and Leah was quite tragic and I wish it had not happened, but you must understand, there are something's that fate has willed to happen and if you have heard of the dark ages then you understand that fate's will is not something to be tampered with. Fate and Destiny are the highest powers and even the gods and goddesses can not control them. We can only aid those who are under the influence of them on the path of fate, so that they meet their destiny and spend an eternity in heaven instead of having to go back and complete a new task."**_

_**We all sat in silence, attempting to take in the vast amount of knowledge that the goddess had just given us. From what I understood, she and the other gods and goddesses could only aid us in our journey and that in the last hour of our fate, it came down to what we decided and that decision, no matter how small it was, would effect the world, maybe for an hour, maybe for an eternity. But what it came down to was that it was our decision, our choice and no one could make it for us.**_

_**And then the goddess nodded her head in approval and the dream shattered.**_

I sat up in bed and looked around my room. After sitting there for a few minutes I heard a soft knock on my front door. I grabbed my robe and hurried out to see who it was.

"Did you see it to?" Sky said the second I opened my door.

"Yes, I think everyone did" I said. "It's six so everyone should be getting up. I am going to take a shower and then we can discuss this dream we all had."

"You're sure that they all saw it to?" she asked.

"Yes, if they didn't then it means that either they were not chosen for this task and are with us for another purpose, or they are against us and must be destroyed immediately, but I don't think those are right because I saw everyone in my vision." I said with confidence.

"Okay, if you're sure then I am going to get dressed and then we can all meet in my room, cause I will have breakfast ready."

"Okay" I said and then I ran to my shower. I took a shower as fast I could but come on! There is no point to putting conditioner in your hair if you do not let it sink in for at least five minutes. So I walked out and ran into my closet, dropping my towel in the process. I grabbed a black and red plaid mini skirt and some black leather boots. My top was a red cami with a loose black silk jacket around it.

"Did I take forever?" I asked when I got into Sky's room.

"Nope, the twins are just getting here too."

Then I felt it. Someone was trying to touch my mind. It was Aaron, I could feel it!

"SELENE NO!" I vaguely heard Lexi scream. But it was too late, I had already reached out to the contact and I was right, it was Aaron.

"_Selene! Get out of here now! You don't need to see nor hear this!" he yelled at me in his mind._

"_But Aaron" I begged. "I miss you so much and I cant do this alone please!"_

"_Selene, I miss you and I love you but you need to get out of my head." And then pain. White hot pain! It subsided only to come back even more painfully then before. "Remember Selene, you are NOT alone! You have your friends who are your family in all but blood. Trust them and we WILL see each other again!" more pain, almost unbearable. And then a cold vicious laugh, one that I recognized. "That is my promise to you, I will live and we will be together again." The pain was growing! Oh, how does a person take so much pain and live. In my mind I was already begging for death, anything to get away from this torture._

"_SELENE! WAKE UP!" it was not Aaron's voice anymore and I wept because he was gone and I was alone again. And yet, I was not. There was another presence in my mind, a familiar one. _

And then I was awake with Lexi standing over me and tears were streaming down hers and Lat's and Sky's faces, they had been in my mind to witness the torture.

"I talked to Aaron!"

"Yes, but only because Danielle wanted you to witness his torture, therefore making you feel pain and doubling his." Lexi said.

"Oh Selene." Sky whispered, as she pulled me into her arms and I shook with my sobs.

Would the pain never end?

**These chapters are so hard to write, but they must be written. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked! R&R please-**

**Selene**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Selene POV:

"This is what has to be done! We have no other choice" I said, I was discussing our options with Lisette and Camille. Leah and Aaron were both still Danielle's captives. I was trying to make them understand that the only way to rescue Aaron and Leah and to end the war was to attack Danielle's fortress and slay Danielle.

"And who will be the one to kill Danielle?" Camille asked. "You are not a killer and it would destroy you if you were to slay Danielle and aside from that, we do not know what her motives are. She might actually have a good reason for starting a war against us, one of us may have committed a crime against her and it was accidently over looked by the council. In which case we will have no other choice then to offer a truce and discuss this reasonably. Who ever had committed the offense will be punished severely for causing the whole ordeal."

"But we do not know if that is what happened!" I protested. "Lexi and Jake have been through everyone's minds and no such offense was found, they would have reported something like that, right?" I asked Jake and Lexi.

"She is right Camille," Jake said. "We found nothing that clearly stated or even relatively spoke of such a thing. I'm afraid Selene is right. We have two options, though. We can attack as Selene suggested, or we can each send a representative to speak to the opposing side so that we may learn each others motives and intentions."

"But that's crazy!" Camille exclaimed. "Danielle would never tell us of her plans for us, she is no fool."

"Yes I understand that." Jake replied. "But don't you think she would alter her plans slightly, after telling them to us? At least if we know what she _was _planning, we would have a basic out line of what was to come."

"I actually agree with Jake. We should discuss some things with a representative from both sides. So we should contact Danielle and tell her to send someone high in her chain of command and have her meet one of us at the abandoned temple in the heart of the forest." I said. It was a good plan.

"I will go." Lisette proclaimed.

"But Lisette that would mean you have to speak with Danielle because you are our leader!" I protested.

"Search within your heart Selene. You are our true leader and it is you, not I who will save our people from darkness. I am much less important then you, because the day I took you to the mansion was the day I fulfilled my final task. My work is done and now it is up to you" Lisette said calmly and in my heart I knew she was right. Now it was matter of convincing my mind.

"Very well, I will go make the preparations. The meeting will take place in an hour. Damon, because Lisette is your mentor, you will accompany her." Said Camille.

This was it. We were four steps away from ending this war. First we had to discuss our plans, and then we decide upon a course of action. Our course could be diplomatic or we could fight. Then we had to discuss the solution or start the attack. Then we had only one thing left to do. We had to win.

**One hour later. Selene POV**

It was decided that they would go in true vampire form. Cold, pale, hard skin and incredible speed and strength. We were taking no chances at them being harmed.

"Damon, remember the signal of trouble is a sudden down pour at the mansion. If it so much as drizzles, I will be out there with you killing everything in sight." I said seriously to Damon.

"Aren't you cheery?" Derek commented and then he went over to stand with Elena.

I watched as Ellie came flying out of the mansion and threw her arms around Damon. He held her close and they just stood their. I prayed to the goddess that this would go smoothly. We could not take any more pain.

"Its time" Camille announced.

Lisette hugged everyone and Damon kissed Ellie and waved at all of us. Then they were gone.

**Damon's POV:**

Lisette and I ran through the forest until we reached the temple but there was no one there.

"How long until they get here?" I asked.

"I don't-"her words were cut off as we were pounced on by two giant wolves.

"That treacherous bitch!" Lisette screamed. There were ten wolves and two of us. We were so screwed. I attempted to send rain to the mansion to let them know we needed help but I was charged by three wolves and had to use lightning against them instead.

I kicked and punched at anything within a two foot radius. Finally free I sent a down pour to the mansion.

Then I heard Lisette start to scream but it was cut off.

"NO!"

**Selene POV:**

It was raining and I was furious. They had been gone ten minutes and Danielle had already betrayed us. I ran out the gate and through the forest. I could hear four other people behind me and I could smell the familiar scents of Ellie, Elena, Sky and Lat.

I ran into the temple to see Damon in a corner guarding Lisette's _body. _Lisette was dead! How could this be? Oh dear sweet goddess we needed her! She was the mansion's light. The people's guardian! I was shaking with fury. I tackled a wolf and began ripping and biting with my teeth. These creatures were taking everything I had and I was sick of it! In the back of my mind I knew what was happening. I was letting the vampire in me take over and giving in to the urge to sink my teeth into the wolves and suck all there blood from their body until they were no more then a lifeless shell. And that is exactly what I did. I killed three on my own and saw Sky and Lat doing exactly what I was doing. Part of my human self thought it was disgusting, but most of me was filled with fierce pride for my sisters.

"Selene!" Damon called.

I ran over.

"She wanted to speak to you before she moves on" Damon stated with tears in his eyes.

"Lat!" I yelled thinking that Lat could easily heal her.

"No!" Lisette gasped. "My time here is done and it is up to you to do what must be done. I will be fine, as I rest in the peace of the goddesses meadows."

And then Lisette, Vampire High Priestess and leader of the New Jersey Vampire Mansion died.

I picked up her body and ran to the mansion. Once we were all inside the gates swung shut and a faint crack echoed through the air as Camille put the barrier up. I laid Lisette's body gently on the ground.

"No!" Camille gasped. "This sets us back far. We will have to discuss the information the gained during the negotiations and then come up with a diplomatic solution.

"There were no negotiations and there is no diplomatic solution! Prepare everyone. I said. "Tomorrow we fight."

And we would fight. We could win, but in are hearts we knew some of us would lose.

**Next chapter is the end! R&R please!-**

**Selene**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Selene POV

We had the plan all worked out. I was assigned to destroying Danielle. Lexi and Jake would free Leah. Sky, Lat, Chase and Sam would free Aaron, they were the only people I trusted enough to carry out those incredibly important tasks. Camille, Ellie, Elena, Derek and Damon would command our forces through out Danielle's mansion. They were currently with Camille studying maps of the mansion so they knew the best ways to maneuver our fighters. Our people were outside in the grounds, Sky was organizing them into groups and our commanding group had come out, each with a map, to assign a group to a section. Whoever they got assigned from was who they reported back to. I heard soft knock came from behind me and I turned from the window to see Lat entering my room.

"You know its going to be okay, right?" Lat said. "We are going to win the fight and rescue Leah and Aaron."

"Yeah I know it's just," I broke off, not sure how to explain how I felt.

"Aw Selene, are you worried about what Aaron will think of you when he see's you again? Oh my goddess what if he doesn't want you?" She said, gasping with mock horror.

"I think I would die if that were to happen!" I said pretending to faint.

"I come back up to tell you two it is time to head to our almost certain death and I find you to doing what? Discussing battle plans, practicing combat, no, just giggling insanely" Sky said with a grin.

"But mom, I don't want to go defeat the bad guys and live happily ever after" I said in a whiney voice and we all cracked up.

"Okay let's go kick furry werewolf ass!" Sky said.

We all ran down the stairs laughing. We had been considering redesigning the mansion and our first adjustment was to remove the elevators and put in stairs. Lisette had been planning on redesigning the garden so after we bulldozed everything and rebuilt it we were going to use her plan and make part of the garden dedicated to her memory.

"Girls!" Camille scolded. "This is a very serious situation so please for the goddess's sake and everyone's compose yourselves accordingly!"

I hated when people spoke like that. We weren't in the 20's anymore! So being a smartass I mumbled, "Scusa?" and Lat and Sky started shaking uncontrollably, trying and failing to hide their laughter.

"Behave!" She said before stomping away.

When we got outside and I saw the grim faces of our fighters my laughing mood vanished and a phased to true vampire form. As I walked by a window I saw the fierceness of my expression.

"I can't do this!" someone yelled.

Suddenly everyone was talking.

"We are outnumbered"

"We do not stand a chance"

"We go to our death!"

"Silence" I yelled. "I want you all to listen to me! LISTEN! We are the only thing that stands between Danielle and the vampire world. If we do not make a stand now, all the vampires will be eradicated. We are the line between darkness and light. Will you condemn the world to death because you feared what was to come in the battle? The outcome of tonight's battle will decide the future of humans, vampire, werewolves and animals! Will you stand aside and watch as the world is destroyed? Will you abandon the goddess? Will you forfeit the chance to choose which way you turn on fate's path to your true destiny?"

Clapping started behind me and more people joined and soon everyone was cheering.

"It is time to move out! Fight for the right to live without fear and to keep the world from falling into shadow!" Camille yelled.

We ran out the gates at top speed, which for a phased vampire was anywhere from 100 mph to 200mph. I was the fastest and ran at around 144mph. It was amazing to hear footsteps and snarls behind me. It was comforting to know that this time when I entered Danielle's mansion I would have an army of 400 incredibly gifted vampires. Their powers ranged from water, to dust. As we neared the walls of the mansion Camille, the twins, myself and the rest of my family raised our hands and shattered any magical protection on the walls and proceeded to turn it to rubble.

From what Camille had shown us of the maps Danielle's room was the whole top floor. Easy enough to get to, right? Wrong. The only way to get in was to climb the walls or find the hidden door that led to her staircase. I shattered the large doors that led to the main hall and stormed in flanked by Sky and Lat who were followed by Chase and Sam. We must have looked pretty damn scary cause most of the wolves ran for it. A few stayed to fight but they were cut down easily.

"Here is where we part. Aaron is being kept in a cell somewhere below us and to the right. Leah is to the left. Selene I have a feeling the door to her room is somewhere near Aarons cell, so you will go with us. Lexi is already half way to Leah and has encountered no problems." Sky said.

I nodded and we began to search for a door. We found one behind a curtain and Sky used her power to allow us to walk through it so that we left no trace behind. Except for the giant shattered doors. There was loud growling and we saw six huge wolves. When I say huge I mean HUGE. They had to be at least seven feet tall. They were pretty creepy but I wasn't scared; Aaron was here some where and as soon as he was safe I would have my revenge. We engaged our attackers.

Aaron POV

I heard an enraged snarl that could only come from a vampire and I sat up on my cot. Then I could hear the shouts and snarls from above and I knew that the battle was taking place. Then I heard some VERY colorful language that could only come out of Selene's, Sky's and Lat's mouths. My girls were here to save me. One of the wolves that were guarding me slammed into the cell wall and then Selene was there and she was pissed. Her actions were animalistic and yet I found it incredibly sexy. Then Sky came up and grabbed a bar of my cell and ripped it out of the ground with ease, and continues to do so until my cell was completely open. Then I realized why they were all so strong and animalistic, they were in true vampire form. Then Selene stopped biting and snarling at the wolf on the floor and looked up at me with blood dripping from her mouth. The blood should have freaked me out but I was a vampire and I found it mesmerizing. She wiped the blood off her mouth and walked over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her cold waist and pulled her to me and kissed her. I was holding my angel in my arms once again. I had never felt happier. We remained like that for a few moments before Sky cleared her throat.

"Look guys I hate to ruin your reunion but we have other things to take care of. You can play tonsil hockey when this is all over." She said with a grin.

"You right. We have an ugly ass werewolf bitch to kill!" Selene yelled and then looking like an avenging goddess, she kicked in a section of the wall to reveal a staircase.

Selene POV

I had my Aaron back but now it was time to destroy the fucker who took him from me in the first place. So I ran up the staircase leaving everyone behind.

"Danielle, Danielle, come out come out where ever you are!" I called in a taunting voice.

"No need to yell, I am right here" she sneered. I was so pissed my aura was twisting and turning around me in thick black waves. Her eyes widen in fear but the fear was soon replaced by hatred. I shot energy at her while simultaneously cause the roof to cave in. She back flipped away from the energy and pieces of roof.

"You bitch! Because of you my Jake is dead!" Lexi screamed. She had entered the room while I was fighting with Danielle.

"Yes and now Selene shall die to!" Danielle yelled. Before I could do anything she threw a silver dagger at me and Lexi jumped in front of me. It struck Lexi in the heart, and she died instantly. My only comfort was that she was with Jake and had felt no pain. But that did not calm my fury at watching another person I loved die. I snarled at Danielle and threw a wall of energy at her but she blocked it and grabbed a sword off the wall and ran at me. I jumped to the side and grabbed to slim black swords off the wall. I ran at her and our swords clashed. We slashed and stabbed at each other and I funneled energy into my sword and caused a burst of energy top shoot from the tip. She had not seen it coming and could not evade it.

Danielle dropped to her knees in front of me and her sword struck the ground.

"Be thankful that your end came quickly, I was hoping to torture you but this has to end here and now" I said in a cold voice.

And then a slashed my sword through the air and ended her life.

"It is done" Lat said. I noticed she held Lexi's body and Leah held Jake's. A tear slid down my face.

"Not quite. There is still a battle raging outside. Come and help me end it." I said as I jumped from the window. Everyone hit the ground but I raised myself in the air with energy.

"Werewolves, you have fought bravely but your leader is dead and your numbers diminished. Please stop fighting and we may live in peace" I yelled so that all could here. And then something amazing happened. They phased to human form and a tough looking girl stepped forward and bowed to me and all the others followed her lead. I lowered myself to the ground.

"Hello, I am Tanya." She said. "Selene, thank you for freeing us of Danielle's influence. You see we were not fighting of our own free will, she came to me, the true leader expressing her anger at the moon goddess for not saving her from being a werewolf and making her a vampire instead. She asked for our help to slay you, the chosen one and your family because she claimed you were evil. But I could see she was jealous, we all could. I told no and she forced us to. I know not how she gained such power, but we are sorry and hope you understand.

"Of course, I feel the truth of your words and I curse the day Danielle was born. There will be no more conflict and you may remain here." I said turning to leave.

"Thank you, Selene, you are a good leader" Tanya said.

We made it back to the mansion.

"So would this be a good time to tell you that Chase and I are getting married?" Sky asked.

**The end **** I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers. Especially my bestie's Sky and Lat aka Stark's Missy and Zoeybird101! You guys are awesome! Love you! R&R please! Thanks for reading and the sequel to this story will be coming out as soon as I can write the first chapter. It is called "The Change: Fate and Destiny!-**

**Selene **


End file.
